


Pick a Pumpkin

by Rivendell101



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Halloween!, Pumpkin Picking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivendell101/pseuds/Rivendell101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia stoops down next to a massive pumpkin, staring at it with calculating eyes. “You know, this one kind of looks like Stiles,” she tells the other three, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. She glances over her shoulder briefly, sending him a smirk.</p>
<p>He pulls a face at her, narrowing his eyes. “It’s large, skinny, and it has a giant dent in it,” he tells her, giving the pumpkin a scrutinizing look and stepping closer, practically glaring at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pick a Pumpkin

**Author's Note:**

> AN: First Ten Wolf fic, tell me what you think! :) Reviews are very much appreciated! Happy Halloween!

Allison smiles, linking her hand with Scott’s as they follow Stiles and Lydia through the pumpkin patch--the two still in search of “the perfect pumpkin.” At least, that’s what Stiles said. She and Scott already found theirs.

Scott’s is a cute, little, white pumpkin with a curly steam that immediately caught his eye, and Allison found a big, lopsided, orange pumpkin that kind of reminds her of Scott, though she isn’t sure why.

They also picked up two other pumpkins along the way, for Derek, Cora, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd to have in the loft. The loft is already scary enough to look at, the pumpkins will at least make it look like it was done on purpose.

Scott tugs at her hand. “You know, between these two we’re going to be here all day,” he tells her, juggling the pumpkins in his arms.

She grins at him. “Oh, so you don’t want this date to go for that long?” she jokes, nudging him with her shoulder. Scott looks about to protest, but she cuts him off. “I like it out here,” she tells him, looking over the rows and rows of pumpkins and how the sun makes them practically glow. “It’s nice to act normal for once.” She looks at Scott and sees him smiling. “Besides,” she stops walking, placing her pumpkin on the ground before wrapping her arms around his neck, “I haven’t seen either of them this happy in months.” She gestures towards Stiles and Lydia with her head and watches as Scott looks over at them, a soft smile pulling at his lips.

“Me either,” he whispers, kissing her hair. “I’m just glad they’re both happy.” Allison rests her head against his chest and closes her eyes, simply holding onto him and enjoying the cool air.

“Guys, hurry up!” The couple turns to see Stiles and Lydia standing a ways ahead of them, Stiles waving a hand in the air, beckoning for them to catch up.

Awhile later, Lydia stoops down next to a massive pumpkin, staring at it with calculating eyes. “You know, this one kind of looks like Stiles,” she tells the other three, narrowing her eyes and pursing her lips. She glances over her shoulder briefly, sending him a smirk.

He pulls a face at her, narrowing his eyes. “It’s large, skinny, and it has a giant dent in it,” he tells her, giving the pumpkin a scrutinizing look and stepping closer, practically glaring at it.

Behind them, Allison covers her mouth with one hand, trying not to laugh, and Scott grins, shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

If anything, Lydia’s grin only widens. “Oh, I know,” she tells him, giggling when he tosses a handful of leaves at her, causing them to stick in her hair. Her smile never dims though, and Allison is almost surprised to see the absolute, unadulterated happiness shinning in her best friend’s eyes. Almost.

What does surprise her is the soft look in Stile’s eyes as he gazes back, tossing more leaves at her as Lydia throws them back until they’re both covered in red and orange.

“Well, thanks for that, Lydia,” Stiles replies sarcastically. “I appreciate that,” he tells her. “Meanwhile I spent all this time searching and found one that looks just like you.” He bends down and scoops up his own tiny, pumpkin. “See?” He holds out the pumpkin wiggling it in her face. “It’s perfect!”

Lydia laughs, shaking her head. “Stiles, it’s covered in dirt and scars and I think it’s a little lopsided,” she tells him, her smile becoming a little sad.

Allison holds her breathe, her own smile disappearing in a second. Scott grips her hand tightly, squeezing tightly.

Stiles frowns. “Is it?” he asks her, pulling the pumpkin close to his face and squinting. “Huh, I can’t see anything wrong with it,” he tells her, shrugging. He looks up at Lydia again, eyes soft. “It’s perfect to me,” he whispers, smiling.

The four are silent for several seconds, the air tense. Then, Lydia steps up to Stiles and pushes up on her toes,cupping his face with both hands and presses her lips to his in a soft kiss. Stiles shifts the pumpkin into one arm before wrapping the other around Lydia’s waist and bending forward so that Lydia’s back is bent into a dip. She smiles against him, arms curling tighter around his neck as his lips move against hers slowly.

“Eww, can’t they do that somewhere else?”

“PDA much?”

“They have no shame.”

Stiles pulls back all too soon in Lydia’s opinion, and the two turn in time to see Scott pretending to gag and Allison laughing. The two straighten as soon as they realize the couple has split up.

Lydia’s eyes narrow and Allison pretends to straighten her scarf.

“Uh,” Scott fumbles over his words. “We were just--”

“Making fun of us?” Stiles finishes.

“Making fools of yourselves?” Lydia adds.

“Walking home?” Stiles asks them, handing Lydia his pumpkin as he picks up the “Stiles” pumpkin she was pointing to earlier.

Scott’s mouth drops. “You an’t leave us here!” he gasps, nearly dropping his pumpkins as he and Allison hurry after the other two as they all head to the car.

“You’re right,” Stiles agrees. “I can’t leave you both here.” He glances over his shoulder, giving Scott a wicked look. “I’ll still drive Allison home,” he promises, giving them a wink.

Scott considers chucking a pumpkin at his head.

Instead he just dumps Derek’s pumpkins into Stiles arms, making him nearly lose his balance. Allison and Lydia laugh at the boys, and begin to whisper to each other as Scott pouts and glares at the back of Stiles head playfully as Stiles tries his best not to drop any pumpkins.

The laughing stops once they reach the car and Stiles realizes he can’t reach his keys, so Lydia decides to grab them. Scott stops watching as the search for keys becomes mildly inappropriate hanky-panky in the parking lot. 

That’s not really something he wants to watch.

Allison slides up to him as soon as he turns away, her arms wrapped around him as she gives him a quick kiss. “Hey, it can’t be that bad,” she tells him. “We’re only about two hours away from Beacon Hills!” she jokes. “It should only take you a few hours to walk home!” Scott makes a face but pulls her in for another kiss, which quickly becomes deeper than the last as Allison’s fingers slip into his hair, tugging at the dark strands, and Scott’s hands slip under the hem of her shirt, thumbs rubbing circles on her back. Allison’s tongue swipes across his lips and Scott growls against her, his grip on her hips tightening as she repeats the motion, her tongue--

“Hey, Lovebirds!” They pull apart to look at Stiles, who’s juggling one too many pumpkins and trying not to let them all topple over on him. Lydia is beside him, grinning at them even as Stiles makes a disgusted face. “I hate to break up the moment, I really do, but it would be nice if you would, you know, help!”


End file.
